


The Wedding

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: Travis and Klarissa [2]
Category: Gossip (2000), Norman Reedus - Fandom, Travis - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bridesmaid, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Photographs, Photography, Romance, Scarves, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Weddings, Woman on Top, family wedding, ugly dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis spends the weekend with Klarissa's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

 

“No!” yells Klarissa, staring at her reflection in the changing room mirror, “No way, nuh-uh, not happening, nope!”

“Klarissa!” her mom’s tone is strident through the locked door, “get your butt out here, right now, or so help me God…”

Klarissa sticks her tongue out at the closed door, then sighs and unlocks it, stepping from the relative safety of the changing room into the harsh glare of the wedding boutique’s fluorescent lights.Her appearance is met with a collective chorus of ‘oohs and aahs’ from her family gathered around outside. She looks in disbelief, first at her mom and then her aunt and two cousins, one of whom is fighting back tears while the other one seems to be having some kind of seizure.

“You’re kidding, right? This is some kind of cruel joke?”

“Hush, Klar, you look beautiful,” says her mom, moving in to tweak at the voluminous fabric covering Klarissa’s torso.

“Stunning,” adds her cousin, wiping away her tears, “it’s just as I imagined it.”

She starts bouncing on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands together as Klarissa turns miserably to look at herself in the full length mirror beside her. All she can see is layer upon layer of pink – pink frills, pink lace and, the crowning glory, a giant pink bow tied at the back of her waist. The dress has no rhyme or reason to it, as if Barbie threw up a rainbow of ideas in a design studio and somebody shoved all the pieces into one pattern. She grits her teeth as her mom and aunt fawn over her, locking eyes with her giggling younger cousin in the mirror and shooting him a death look. He has no idea how lucky he is to be a boy, she thinks bitterly.

“Don’t you think it’s a little… well, a little…” She searches desperately for the right word – heinous? A crime against fashion? Spun from Satan’s spindle? – “pink?” she finishes, lamely.

“Pfft, no it’s perfect, Klar,” says her cousin, coming to stand beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist. “The little ones are going to look so cute in theirs too.”

“Exactly! I’m your maid of honor, don’t you think I should have something a little more… grown up than the others? A little more fitting for my role?”

“Everyone has to match, Klarissa, or what’s the point?” she can hear the tremble in her cousin’s voice and see the tears starting to form in her eyes. She sighs inwardly and plasters a fake smile on her face, knowing that the last thing she wants is to ruin her cousin’s wedding. She squeezes her cousin’s hand and is rewarded with a bone-crushing hug that leaves her breathless.

“Okay, okay,” she says, untangling herself from her cousin’s happy grip, “Don’t wrinkle my dress.”

She turns and heads back to the changing room, trying not to trip on the hem of her gown as she shuts the door behind her, leaning against it and looking at her pitiful reflection in the mirror once more.

“I guess it’s not all that bad,” she mumbles, pulling on the puffy sleeves, “I mean, it’s not like anyone is going to see me in it apart from family.”

And that’s when realization hits her in the face like a slap and she sinks to the ground, pink taffeta pooling around her as she buries her face in her hands and mutters one last word.

“Travis.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He’s waiting for her when she gets home, laying on her bed reading a book, his eyes never leaving the page as she shuts the basement door behind her and kicks off her shoes. He only acknowledges her presence when she flops on her back on the bed next to him.

“Hey Kitten,” he says, leaning over to plant a small kiss on her nose, “how did it go?”

“Oh, fine,” she replies, keeping her voice light.

“That’s good.” His attention has already returned to his bookand Klarissa smiles, loving the way he gets lost in everything he does. She lets her eyes roam over his features, his tousled, untamable hair sticking up over his ears, the little line creasing the skin between his eyebrows as he concentrates on what he’s reading, the arc of his cheekbones and the mole at his lip that makes him shiver when she kisses it.

You’re staring,” he says, eyes never leaving the page and she laughs, climbing up to pull the book from his protesting hands and straddle him on the bed.

“Can I help it if you’re so goddamn adorable?” she asks, bending to nip at the skin of his neck with her teeth. He moans under his breath, arching his head back and exposing more of his skin to her touch. Klarissa complies, tracing up towards his jaw with her tongue, planting tiny kisses around his mouth and ending up with one tight against his mole, grinning as she feels his skin tremble beneath her.

His hands dig into her hips, his thick fingers clutching at her jeans as his mouth finds hers and he starts kissing her softly, tongue gently tracing the contours of her lips before he pushes it gently inside to stroke against her tongue. Now, she’s the one that’s moaning softly, hips undulating slowly against him as he opens her mouth to his.

A sound from the room above startles them apart and they look at each other, each panting slightly, as they realize where they are and that it’s the middle of the afternoon. Giggling, Klarissa slides off of his lap, taking note of the impressive bulge in the front of his pants. He pulls her down to lay beside him, tucking an arm around her shoulder and tracing patterns on her skin with his fingertips. Klarissa snuggles against him, happy as always to be in his arms, her fingers idly playing with the small rip in the front of his worn t-shirt.

They lay in silence for a while, Travis has never been much of a talker and Klarissa knows she makes up for that. Without looking up at him, she takes a breath.

“You know, you don’t really have to come to the wedding if you don’t want to. I know I kind of forced you into it. You could stay here and read or… or sketch, I don’t know.”

“Its fine, Klar, don’t be silly. We just drove three hours to get here, in the rain, of course I’m going to the wedding. You didn’t force me to do anything, you asked if I wanted to go and I did… I do. I wanted to meet your family, Kitten, and I wanted to be with you. So, don’t worry about me.”

“But, you’ll have to wear the suit and I know you hate that. And you’ve met most of my family already, the important ones at least, so there’s really no reason for you to go.”

Travis tilts her chin up with his knuckles so his crystal blue eyes are staring into hers.

“What’s going on? Don’t you want me to go with you?” he asks cautiously, the tiny worry crease appearing between his eyes once more.

“No… of course I do. I just didn’t want it to be awkward for you, stuck at a family wedding for a family your hardly know.”

Travis pulls his arm out from under her head, sitting up on the bed to look at her properly.

“Klarissa, are you ashamed of me?”

Her eyes widen at his question and she sits up abruptly to meet his gaze.

“No! God no, Trav, why would you even think that?”

“Well, something’s going on with you. You obviously don’t want me to go to the damn wedding so what else am I supposed to think, huh?”

“It’s not that, I swear… it’s just… I’m just stressed out by the whole thing I guess. I’m just being stupid. Don’t pay any attention to me, okay?”

She reaches out a hand to him but he doesn’t take it and she lets it drop to the bed between them, furious at herself for even starting this conversation. She’s just about to fess up and tell him the truth when there’s an insistent banging at her bedroom door. Klarissa jumps up and wrenches it open to find her mom standing there.

“Didn’t you hear me calling you? I’ve been yelling your name for the past ten minutes. Your sister’s here. Come upstairs and help me with dinner. Oh and bring Travis with you.”

Klarissa starts to open her mouth to protest but her mom shuts her down with a look that brooks no argument and Klarissa has no choice but to follow her up the stairs, throwing a last look at Travis as he climbs off the bed to follow them but he refuses to meet her eyes.

Her sister is already in the kitchen and, while Klarissa is put to work peeling potatoes, Travis takes a seat at the kitchen table with her toddler niece, who has papers and crayons strewn all over the tabletop. To Klarissa’s surprise, he’s soon engaged in drawing quick sketches for the little girl, her squeals of delight filling the kitchen as he presents her with puppies, kitties and ponies on demand. Klarissa keeps sneaking quick glances at him as she helps prepare dinner, smiling at the ever-present tip of his tongue poking between his lips as he works, wanting even a child’s drawing to be his best.

After they eat, the dining table a rowdy mess of clanking dishes and a dozen different conversations, she sees him slip outside and knows he’s going for a smoke but before she can follow, she’s waylaid once again by her mom, insisting she help clean up. Sighing, Klarissa remembers why she left home in the first place.

As she’s drying the last of the dishes and her dad is pouring another round of drinks for everyone, she spots Travis in the living room, deep in conversation with her mom, heads bent together over his battered laptop and she wonders what they’re talking about. Finally done with the chores, she heads into the living room, only to be pounced upon by her niece who insists that Auntie Klarissa plays with her new ponies and won’t take no for an answer. Unable to resist so much cuteness in one small bundle and feeling guilty that she doesn’t get home to see her as much as she should, Klarissa allows herself to led to the opposite side of the room from Travis and her mom and engaged in an hour’s play with a bewildering array of multi-colored plastic horses.

As the evening wears on her sister and brother-in-law finally leave, her sister carrying her niece who sleepily waves over her shoulder to Travis saying, “Night night, Unca Twavis, see you ‘morrow.” The house is suddenly a lot quieter and Klarissa takes the opportunity to grab Travis’ hand, leading him to the basement stairs and her room.

“Klarissa… a word before you go to bed,” comes her mom’s voice from behind her and Klarissa’s shoulders sag in defeat. All she wants is five minutes alone with her boyfriend to clear up her mess from before and let him know that she could never be ashamed of him. “Is that too much to ask?” she thinks, as she spins to face her mom, feeling Travis’ hand slip from her grasp as he carries on down the stairs.

Her mom steers her into the kitchen, keeping her voice low as she turns to face Klarissa.

“I don’t know what you said to that boy tonight, Klar, but you better fix it. He’s head over heels in love with you and you don’t want to mess that up. That boy is going places, I’m telling you. He showed me some of his work tonight and, even though I won’t pretend that I understood half of what he was telling me, I’m not blind to his talent.”

“I know, mom, he’s amazing. You have no idea and I do love him, I really do. I’m not going to let anything spoil it, I swear.”

Her mom leans back, folding her arms over her chest as she considers her daughter.

“He showed me your portrait,” she says.

“He did?” Klarissa is surprised, barely anybody has seen it apart from his roommates. He keeps it hanging in his room, saying it’s too personal for him to share with the world. Even though she’s the subject of it, it’s a beautiful piece of art and Klarissa is always begging him to show it to his professors.

“Just from a photo on his computer I could see the passion that went into that work, Klar, and any man who has that much passion to give you is a man you better damn well fight for, you hear me?”

Klarissa reaches up to give her mom a hug, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, “Loud and clear, mom, loud and clear.”

She leaves the kitchen and heads down the stairs, only to find the room in semi-darkness when she enters, the only illumination coming from the small lamp on her bedside table. She can just make out the top of Travis’ head, the blankets pulled up around him, his body facing to the edge of the bed. She quickly undresses, shivering in the cool air of the basement and climbs under the covers with him, shuffling up close to his back and slipping an arm around his waist. She can tell he’s still awake from the sound of his breathing but he doesn’t respond to her touch.

“Travis,” she whispers, “can we talk?”

His voice is muffled by the blankets when he replies but she can read his tone clearly enough.

“It’s late, Klar, I’m tired and you have a big day tomorrow, you should get some rest. We’ll talk later.”

He burrows deeper under the covers and Klarissa bites back her disappointment, laying her head down and vowing to make him talk to her first thing in the morning.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day of the wedding dawns bright and sunny, a small sliver of light poking its way between the basement blinds to hit Klarissa square in the eye. She shifts her head, grunting in annoyance and then opens one eye to check the alarm clock. It’s still a little early and the soft snoring from Travis’ side of the bed tells her he won’t be awake any time soon, so she slips softly out of the bed and pulls on an old pair of sweats under her nightshirt. Her plan is to brew some coffee and make breakfast for Travis so she can clear the air about the previous night before the day’s craziness begins.

Coming up the stairs into the kitchen, her heart sinks as she realizes her mom and sister are already there, talking a mile-a-minute, her mom’s hair tightly wrapped in enormous rollers already. Klarissa pauses on the top step, wondering if she can sneak back down unnoticed but it’s too late, her mom spots her and drags her by the arm into the kitchen.

“Good. I was just coming down to get you. Put your shoes on, we have to get going.”

“But… mom… I’m not even dressed. I was just going to make breakfast for me and Travis… and…”

“Travis will be fine, your dad is going to bring him to the church later. Now scoot. Your cousin wants everyone there for breakfast.”

“But I didn’t take a shower yet!” Klarissa protests, edging back towards the stairs and freedom.

“You can take one when you get there. Come on.”

Her mom efficiently cuts off her escape route, handing her a small duffel bag which Klarissa takes, looking confused as her mom steers her out the back door and down the steps to the car.

“What’s this?”

“Clean underwear,” replies her mom, slamming the car door closed on Klarissa’s bewildered face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The rest of the morning passes in a blur of shrieking women, hair and make-up, out of control toddlers racing around like small pink clouds, tears, shouting and then finally the mad rush to get everyone to the church on time. Before she knows it, Klarissa is taking her seemingly endless walk down the aisle, flowers clutched in her sweating fist as a dozen cameras flash in her face. She’s almost to the front, when she catches sight of Travis and her heart flips as she sees how handsome he looks in his dark suit. She can tell he’s tried really hard to tame his hair even if it was a losing battle and as she approaches she can see the necklace she made for him, nestled in the open neck of his black shirt and she smiles.

As she draws level with him, she takes a deep breath and looks up to meet his eyes and, in that moment, she knows they’re okay. His eyes hold hers for a second and then travel down the length of her body. By the time his gaze reaches hers again, a wide, mischievous grin has cracked his face and she knows he understands now, why she didn’t want him to come. He mouths the word ‘sexy’ at her and she rolls her eyes but smiles broadly as she takes the last few steps to her position as the front of the church.

The ceremony passes without a glitch and pretty soon, everyone is ushered outside for an endless line up of photographs. Klarissa catches occasional glimpses of Travis on the outskirts of everything, his Polaroid camera clutched firmly in one hand as he takes his own unique pictures of the event. When the photographer is finally satisfied with his shots, everyone starts piling into cars to head to the reception and Klarissa sees Travis climbing into her parent’s car as she’s whisked away with the other bridesmaids.

By the time the meal is served and all the toasts are made, Klarissa has had enough. Her dress is starting to make her itch, the layer upon layer of fabric trapping an abundance of heat inside and making her boil. As soon as the happy couple have had their first dance and everyone has started milling around the banquet hall, she makes a bee-line for Travis, stopping only to fish her mom’s car keys out of her unattended purse. Taking the grinning Travis by the hand she leads him outside without a word, taking extra care to avoid the knot of gossiping relatives that contains her mom.

She throws him the keys and while Travis starts the engine, Klarissa struggles to fold all of her dress into the passenger sheet. When she finally manages to slam the door closed behind her, she finds Travis staring at her, a barely suppressed laugh threatening to spill from his lips.

“Not. A. Word.” She breathes though gritted teeth, “Just get me home.”

Travis nods, turning his attention to the road and with a little help on directions from his mostly silent partner, he gets them home pretty quickly. Klarissa unfolds herself out of the car, racing into the house before any of the neighbors can catch sight of her and descending the basement stairs with the front of her voluminous skirt wrapped in her arm so she doesn’t trip on it. Travis follows her into her room, closing the door behind them and comes to a halt as she turns to face him, dropping her skirt back in place. She spreads her arms, looking directly into Travis’ shining blue eyes.

“Now do you understand why I didn’t want you to come? I didn’t want you to see me like this. It wasn’t you I was ashamed of, it was me.”

“You look beautiful,” says Travis, taking a step closer.

“I look like a meringue,” replies Klarissa, staring despondently down at herself.

“But a beautiful meringue.”

Travis takes another step until they’re practically touching and then reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a fistful of Polaroids.

“Look how beautiful you are.”

He hands the photos to Klarissa then steps back to take of his jacket, hanging it carefully on the back of the door. Klarissa turns over the first picture and her mouth drops, she turns the next and the next until her hand is full of a collection of the most unflattering shots she’s ever seen of herself. Every bad angle he could find, it seems Travis took a picture of, the enormity of her dress making her look ridiculous. She turns to where he’s sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes and waves the pictures under his nose. He takes them out of her hand, a smile playing across his lips.

“What? You don’t like them? I thought they captured the day perfectly, the beauty of your dress frozen for posterity.”

And that’s when she knows he’s messing with her.

“Give me the pictures, Trav,” she demands, stretching out a hand for them but he snatches them out of her grasp, standing up to hold them out of her reach.

“Now why would I do that, huh? I have the perfect idea for a project for these. Gonna make you famous, Kitten.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Travis gives her a wicked grin.

“What’s it worth to you, to have these disappear?” he asks slyly, waggling the pictures above his head.

Klarissa puts her hands on her hips, giving him a long hard stare before replying.

“How about a kiss?”

“One kiss? That doesn’t seem a very fair deal but I’ll take it as a down-payment.”

Klarissa steps closer to him, reaching up to grab the front of his shirt and pull him to her, tilting her head to softly press her lips against his, teasing him with a gentle kiss at first. As his hands come around to rest on her waist, she parts her lips slightly, darting her tongue out to flick across his upper lip until his mouth opens and she slides her tongue inside to press hotly against his, feeling his grip tighten on her waist. They kiss hard and deep, tongues wrestling each other until Klarissa pulls away, breathing hard and releasing her grip on Travis’ shirt. She looks down to where the offending photographs are scattered on the rug, having slipped from his fingers during their kiss.

“Help me out of this damn dress,” she murmurs, locking eyes with Travis and knowing he’s thinking the same thing she is.

He pulls her into another kiss, hands tangling in her carefully styled hair and whispers against her lips.

“Keep it on.”

She pulls away to look at him incredulously, unsure if he’s joking or not.

“I want you to have one happy memory of this dress at least,” he smiles, bending his head to kiss her again.

Klarissa smiles back against his lips, her fingers already working on unbuttoning his shirt. She pushes it off his shoulders and he slides it off his arms, tossing it aside as her hands start roaming his torso, nails scratching at the hair on his chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples. His hands come back to her hair, tugging softly at the roots as he deepens his kiss. She pushes against him, hands sliding down to work his zipper slowly open. He bumps against her as her hand slides into his pants and cups his hardening cock through his underwear. She squeezes him gently then releases him, pulling out of the kiss to push him back onto the bed.

“Want to make things even more memorable?” she asks, a little breathlessly.

“Wha-what did you have in mind?” Travis stutters.

Klarissa leans over to pluck Travis’ favorite scarf from the bedpost, running the long, soft material through her fists and then pulling the ends tight across them. Travis swallows thickly but nods his assent, shuffling backwards up the bed until he’s laying against the headboard. Klarissa climbs up to kneel beside him, maneuvering her dress out of her way with an impatient hand. She quickly loops the scarf around his wrists, first knotting them together and then raising his arms above his head to secure them to the bedframe. Satisfied that he’s not going anywhere, she moves across to straddle him, burying him in a mound of pink material.

Leaning forward, she captures his mouth in a brutal kiss, lips bruising against each other, tongues clashing, until both of them are panting hard. Sliding back a little, she can feel his erection pressing into her and she grinds her pussy against him, delighting in the way his neck arches as he tilts his head back. She begins kissing her way down his torso, licking and sucking at each of his nipples until he’s writhing under her touch. Her teeth graze the sensitive skin over his ribs and he shivers. Moving further down, her tongue trails hotly through the coarse hair below his navel until she reaches the opening of his pants. Looking up at him through her lashes, she smiles wickedly, licking her lips, watching the way his biceps are straining against his restraint and then she climbs off, leaving him lying there with a confused look on his face.

His confusion soon relaxes into a smile when she reaches for his pants, pulling them off, along with his underwear and leaving him spread out, naked and vulnerable before her. He feels his cock twitching as she reaches up under her dress to remove her own panties and throw them aside. She gets back on the bed to kneel beside him, her eyes drawn to his rigid cock, standing proud against his belly. Softly, she trails the tip of one finger from its base to its tip and Travis moans under his breath.

“Well, it seems like you’re ready to go,” she says, her voice low and husky, “but I’m not sure I am.”

Travis watches, eyes widening with lust as she slowly gathers up the front of her dress, sliding the material back across her thighs to pool behind her, revealing her open legs and giving him the perfect view of her pussy, already glistening with her wetness. She trails her fingers up the inside of her thigh, eyes never leaving his face as he follows her movement, biting his lip as her fingers find their way to her waiting lips and she begins slowly circling her clit and slipping two fingers inside her pussy. An ache deep inside starts her groaning, hips grinding against her hand as she fingers herself, enjoying the look on Travis’ face as he watches her.

When she can feel her juices slicking down her palm she stops, taking her hand and wetting it against her pussy before wrapping it around Travis leaking cock and sliding it up and down. His pre-cum soon mixes with her juices and his hips buck up from the bed as she expertly twists her wrist with each upward stroke, thumb flicking over his slit. Once his skin is trembling under her touch, she lets go, his cock springing back against his belly with a slap as he groans in frustration, hands tugging at the scarf binding him. Klarissa smirks at him, taking her time as she bends over him, hands running up his thrumming thighs, until she wraps them around his base, guiding his cock upright, making sure Travis is paying full attention as she slowly lowers her lips over the head and takes him fully into her mouth.

She runs her tongue flatly down his length, each vein getting its own caress, the taste of her own juices mixed with his making her hum deep in her throat. Travis starts cursing above her, softly at first but getting louder with each bob of her head and she can hear the metal bed-frame knocking against the wall as he struggles to get free. Klarissa pulls off him with a pop, wiping her lips with the tips of her fingers. She starts to work her way back up the bed when something catches her eye on the bedside table and she stops, an idea forming in her mind.

“Close your eyes,” she instructs Travis and he does so without question.

He feels her slide off the bed and wonders what she’s up to now, his cock straining for more of her touch, when a blinding white light goes off against his eyelids and his eyes fly open. Klarissa is standing by the bed, pulling a fresh Polaroid from the camera and waving it between her fingers.

“What the fuck?!” Travis sputters, renewing his tugging on his scarf. “Klarissa, you didn’t? What are you doing?”

His head swivels as she walks to the end of the bed, lifting the camera to take another shot of him in all his glory. The bed-frame crashes against the wall as Klarissa giggles hard, pulling out the new picture and waving it nonchalantly in the air.

“I figured I needed a little insurance against you using the pictures you took of me.”

“Come on, Klar, you know I only took those to tease you. I’d never use them, I swear.”

“And now I have a guarantee of that,” she replies, putting the camera back on the table and slipping the photos out of his sight.

Travis starts to protest again but she quickly silences him by climbing back on the bed and straddling his hips once more, the baby pink ruffles of her underskirt tucked up under his chin. Reaching beneath the folds of her dress, her warm hand finds his hardness and, without warning, she slides him into her, pushing down until her hips meet his. Travis yells out her name, arms straining as he opens her up, filling her as she moans hard. Steadying her hands against his chest, Klarissa begins riding him, moving her hips to almost release him before taking his length in deep again. He thrusts under her, meeting her every movement and she can feel the sweat breaking out on his skin under her hands.

“Klarissa…”

She can hear the pleading in his voice and she reaches over his head, loosening the knots holding him with a few swift tugs. As soon as he’s free, he raises up, his slightly numb arms coming to her hips, tightening in the material of her dress as he pushes up into her. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, panting hard as he plants kisses along the bare skin of her shoulder. His teeth graze her skin and she shudders around him, clenching her pussy tight on his cock.

“Uhhh…fuuuucckkk… Klarissa, I’m comin…”

His words are cut off as he bites down hard on her skin, his teeth bared against her flesh as she feels him pulse inside her, shooting his load and she shrieks at the combined sensations, the pain from his bite pushing her over the edge as she descends into her own orgasm, aware of him still inside her but lost to the ripples of pleasure flooding her core. They cling to each other, bodies heaving with spent energy. Travis is the first to recover, gently wrapping his arms around Klarissa and pushing her hair from her face to cover it in soft kisses. She smiles at his touch, fingers stroking at his torso for a moment before she lifts off of him, moving to lay at his side, her dress still covering him like a blanket.

His fingers twine with hers and they lay quietly for a while, bodies regaining their equilibrium, both of them satisfied and content.

“We should go back”, sighs Klarissa.

Travis turns to look at her.

“Your hair is a mess,” he laughs, softly.

“Yeah, well, so is yours,” she replies, reaching up to run her fingers through it.

He laughs again, capturing her fingers and kissing their tips.

“I have something to show you,” he whispers, “wait here.”

He fights his way out from under her skirt and Klarissa takes time to enjoy the view as he hurriedly crosses the room to where his jacket is hanging on the back of the door. He pulls something from his pocket and gets back on the bed, holding them out to her almost shyly. Klarissa sits up, hands closing on another group of Polaroids and hesitantly she turns them over. She feels tears well in her eyes as she looks at the pictures he’s taken, every one making her look ephemeral, the dress barely visible except as a smudge of pink at the edges, her face glowing with happiness in every shot. Once again she’s seeing herself through his eyes and she feels humbled to be loved by such a man.

She turns, putting the photos safely on the table and then takes his face in her hands, kissing him with such an intensity that she surprises herself. When she’s finished, she pulls back to meet his gaze, thumbs stroking his cheeks.

“I thought we had to get back to the wedding?” he says with a grin.

“The wedding can wait… I have another union in mind right now,” she growls and pushes him back down against the bed, one hand groping for his scarf once more.


End file.
